


Looking for a fic (help pls)

by BAU_Beauty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, lost fic, searching for a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAU_Beauty/pseuds/BAU_Beauty
Summary: im searching for a fic and i remember quite a bit from it but i cant remember the title or the author. ive added the elements i do know in the tags (and obviously in the work section) in hopes of finding people who read and frequent these tags often, and can hopefully find this fic. if found, i'll update with the link to the work.it was a peter parker fic where somehow, peter needed surgery and because of his metabolism, anesthetics didn't work on him. mj reads the poem "the orange" by wendy cope. cho freaks out after the surgery. it's all great
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Looking for a fic (help pls)

hey! I'm looking for this fic. where peter gets hurt really bad and dr. helen cho tells tony (?) that his metabolism is too quick for pain killers so he'll have to be awake for the surgery. it had like a huge word count and its a multichapter. may and ned are there too, they're just outside the operating room and mj is in the room with him even though other people thought it would be may. mj's in the room instead of may because she knows that if may was there peter would try to minimize his pain and mj knows that's "not what he needs right now" or something like that. peter notices its mj instead of may and when someone asks she tells them and says/thinks that peter shouldn't have to focus on trying to hide his pain right now.

and when peter holds mj's hand, helen tells them to let go because peter will break her hand. this makes them sad but mj recites the poem "The Orange" by Wendy Hope (it's about someone splitting an orange into fractions with their friends for sure that's what I remember). it's either her favorite or peters (maybe both) and the name of the poem is included in the author's notes of this chapter, but only the text of the poem is in the chapter.

peter tried to be brave before the operation but once it starts the paragraph ends with him screaming and may and ned can hear peter screaming his head off. later, it's said that peter stopped screaming and may apparently was worried that something happened and voices this concern once mj gets out of the room but is quickly assuaged by mj that he just passed out from the pain. ned says that he knew/was pretty sure that nothing happened to him (as in like he didn't die) because FRIDAY or maybe mj would have said something.

dr. cho freaks out after the surgery and says that she tortured a kid but bruce says that he needed the surgery or else he would have died. I think both steve and bruce were there and there didn't seem to be any animosity between steve and tony (iirc) so i think maybe civil war hadn't happened yet, but this was definitely published after ca:cw came out. this also definitely happened before sm:ffh. I'm 95% sure it happened before endgame. but I have no idea about infinity war.

I've been looking for this movie for months now and if any of you have suggestions it would be amazing! This fic doesn't have peter act as "young"/"childlike" as he's portrayed in other fics and the overall tone of it isn't fluffy at all. it definitely has lots of pain. I also think that rhodey is in this fic but i have no idea about pepper. this was also for sure published on ao3 but IDK if it was published on multiple platforms. I also frequent the Iron Dad/Spider-Son area so this fic is definitely in that field, but IDK if it has tony as a father figure or just as a mentor who cares about him. or if their relationship is in the focus.

I will owe you a life-debt if any of you can find this fic. Thank you!!

If you have any idea what fic I'm talking about it would be GREATLY appreciated. I've been hunting for this fic for months.

also!! the whole anesthetics dont work on him is one of my favorite all time tropes so if you know of any of those fics or authors that do that, those links would be well-loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really love this poem, so I decided to include it. Enjoy.
> 
> The Orange  
> At lunchtime I bought a huge orange—  
> The size of it made us all laugh.  
> I peeled it and shared it with Robert and Dave—  
> They got quarters and I had a half.
> 
> And that orange, it made me so happy,  
> As ordinary things often do  
> Just lately. The shopping. A walk in the park.  
> This is peace and contentment. It’s new.
> 
> The rest of the day was quite easy.  
> I did all the jobs on my list  
> And enjoyed them and had some time over.  
> I love you. I’m glad I exist.
> 
> — Wendy Cope


End file.
